fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormy Straight
Stormy Straight Description: Wranglers who survive Doom Island will have the opportunity to venture closer to the storm, via the famous Stormy Straight. After docking up the weathered buoy, wranglers need to be cautious of the violent weather conditions, vicious fish breeds and vociferous sea lions! (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) After completing Mousso's second task you are given a heavy anchor that allows you to dock with the buoy. Fishing at Stormy Straight still requires Fresh Water, but it cannot be purchased in this location, so will require trips back to Doom Island to get some from Mousso. What To Catch Full descriptions of each Stormy Straight fish can be found in The Fish of Stormy Straight. What to Buy Poles You can buy the Nail Fly, Palm Spear, or Kelp Net. You can also buy their 250k add-ons after the 2nd quest for the pole is completed. You can buy the 500k add-on after the 3rd quest for the pole and the Ten Year Storm task involving doing multiple 3rd quests is completed. Chum Each pole has it's own associated Chum: *Tidepool Mush Chum (for Nail Fly): 50 gold each *Kelp Paste Chum (for Palm Spear): 50 gold each *Fruit Medley Chum (for Kelp Net): 50 gold each Fresh Water Each cast in Stormy Straight requires a drink of Fresh Water. Mousso sells refills at Doom Island for 350 gold per drink. The refills are not available at Stormy Straight. A wrangler can hold up to 100 drinks at a time. After the purchase of your first pole's level 35 add-on, the capacity increases to 200 drinks. But you will have to deal with a Sassafras seal that may steal your drinks with every cast. After getting the Salt Water Desalinator you will be able to carry unlimited drinks, and will also be able to use your other poles without a Fresh Water requirement. How to Play The first thing to do is to discover the fate of a group of wranglers who had gone out to explore the Ten Year Storm. A few casts should bring in a message in a bottle, which tells you that they went into the storm despite the weather buoy being broken. You can convince the Farovian Weather Service to repair the buoy by turning in dishes from the third quest of the Nail Fly, Palm Spear, or Kelp Net. NOTE: It appears that three dishes are required to pay off the Weather service. It has been confirmed that you do not need to do quests from multiple poles. Re-doing the Party Platter quest three times would also complete the task. For wranglers who are intending to complete all the poles anyway, it would probably be most efficient to work on each poles' quest once. For wranglers focused on a single pole, just do the appropriate quest multiple times. The pole will stay maxed out at level 35 100% in the meantime. When you buy the level 35 add-on for your pole, there will be a Sassafras seal that will steal 2-3 drinks from your water on every fishing attempt. You will have to feed it 10% of your water every so often by clicking "Sass!" next to the water to reduce his chances of doing so from 1000% to 10%. Moving On After completing Mousso's third task from the Beach Hut, you will unlock a Salt Water Desalinator that gives unlimited water supply anywhere and unlocks Eye of the Storm. Category:Ten Year Storm Category:Islands Category:Stormy Straight